Buddy Joe Hooker
Buddy Joe Hooker is a stuntman, stunt actor, stunt cordinator, and second unit director who performed stunts in . Hooker is from a stunt family. His father is the late stuntman Hugh Hooker, his brother is fellow Star Trek stuntman Billy Hank Hooker, his wife since 1990 is stuntwoman Gayle Sherman, and his twin sons Kanan and Houston Hooker are also stuntmen. He has won several awards for his stunts and was nominated for a Taurus World Stunt Award in 2001 for best stunt coordination/ second unit direction for the film Rules of Engagement. He holds several stunt records. Hooker has doubled for stars such as , , and . His resume includes films such as The Games People Play (1967), The Omega Man (1971, with Anthony Zerbe, Brian Tochi, and stunts by Chuck Courtney, Gary Epper, and Henry Kingi, Sr.), Harold and Maude (1971), Three the Hard Way (1974), Bound for Glory (1976), Hooper (1978), The Entity (1981, with George Coe, Jacqueline Brookes, and stunts by Janet Brady, Kenny Endoso, Donna Garrett, Tommy J. Huff, and Harry Wowchuk), First Blood (1982, with John McLiam and David L. Crowley), Octopussy (1983), To Live and Die in L.A. (1985), Mannequin (1987, with Kim Cattrall), Road House (1989, with Kevin Tighe, Anthony De Longis, Marshall R. Teague, Tiny Ron, Dennis Ott, and stunts by Patricia Tallman, Henry Kingi, Sr., Simone Boisseree, Janet Brady, Gary Epper, Donna Garrett, Randy Hall, Jim Halty, Tommy J. Huff, Frank Orsatti, Branscombe Richmond, Rex Pierson, Mic Rodgers, and Glenn R. Wilder), Days of Thunder (1990), Thelma & Louise (1991, with Christopher McDonald and Timothy Carhart), Lethal Weapon 3 (1992), Demolition Man (1993), The Crow (1994), Waterworld (1995), From Dusk Till Dawn (1996, with Fred Williamson, Marc Lawrence, and stunts by Jennifer Caputo, Randy Hall, Anita Hart, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Dana Hee, Billy Hank Hooker, Jeff Imada, Hugh Aodh O'Brien, Manny Perry, and Spice Williams-Crosby), Batman & Robin (1997), Meet Joe Black (1998), The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000, with Joan Collins, Kevin Grevioux, Ted Rooney, Jacqueline Case, Scott L. Schwartz, and stunts by Elle Alexander, Bobby Bass, Mark Chadwick, Max Daniels, Leslie Hoffman, Tommy J. Huff, Joel Kramer, Manny Perry, Monica Staggs, Spice Williams-Crosby, and Scott Workman), Heartbreakers (2001), Vanilla Sky (2001), Homeland Security (2004), Grindhouse (2007, with Eurlyne Epper, Christine Rose, Monica Staggs, Tom Towles, and stunts by Chris Antonucci, Gary Guercio, and Boni Yanagisawa), and Death Proof (2007, with Monica Staggs). Hooker has also performed and coordinated stunts in television series such as Mannix (1972, with Rod Arrants and John McLiam), Charlie's Angels (1977, with James B. Sikking), T.J. Hooker (1983 and 1985, with William Shatner, Richard Herd, Mike Genovese, Hal Landon, Jr., Biff Yeager, James Darren, Caroline Lagerfelt, Michael Rider, and Philip Weyland), MacGyver (1985), Baywatch (1998, with Gregory J. Barnett), Boomtown (starring Neal McDonough), Threat Matrix (2004, with Colby French, Alice Krige, and Saul Rubinek), and Hawaii (2004, with Gina Philips, Tamara Craig Thomas, and Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa). More recently, Hooker performed stunts in the 2008 feature film Sex and the City, along with regulars Kim Cattrall and Willie Garson. External links * * *StuntsUnlimited.com – member profile es:Buddy Joe Hooker nl:Buddy Joe Hooker Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers